Theo Straka
"The brothers of Zeta Omega Mu have long and illustrious history, and we intend to reclaim our place" - Theo addressing Laura Theo is a member of Zeta Omega Mu and is either a high ranking member or the leader of the fraternity. Information Personality Theo displays a number of personality traits that are dependent on both perspective and his own feelings toward the person. To those he needs aid or information from, he is more than willing to put on a polite and openminded front, coming across as fairly reasonable. To others that he does not need things from or does not respect, he is arrogant and rude toward them. He is very opportunistic, often seeking to turn situations to his advantage, and appears to take his orders from those who offer him the best rewards. He apparently has no moral qualms about undertaking darker actions, as he was quite willing to betray the trust of others and kill someone he'd worked with for a reward. He subsequently displayed these traits through his betrayal and subsequent murder of Summer Society member, Danny Lawrence. History Theo was one of the many members of the Zetas who fought in the final battle at the Lustig Building. After their victory, he subsequently returned to the traditional rivalry between the Zetas and Summers. Following the death of the Voice of Silas Students, Theo and Kirsch were sent as representatives for the Zetas during the peace talks with the Summer Society. He agrees to the truce that was proposed truce. However, when Mattie, the Chair of the Silas Board, ordered that all of the Zeta's brewing tanks be disassembled, he complained about the order, only to be subdued by Mattie's subsequent sonic scream. Following Vordenberg's rise to power as the new Chair of Silas Board, Theo subsequently became one of his followers. He joins a number of students, among them Kirsch, Mel and Danny, in attempting to locate Carmilla and Mattie. Unable to find them, his relationship with his companions deteriorates as his arrogance gets the better of him. He interrupts an attempt by Laura and Danny to gain information pertaining to Vordenberg from Kirsch, and takes the latter away. Following Vordenberg's descent into power-madness, Theo puts aside his differences with Mel, realizing the situation is deteriorating swiftly. He allies with Laura and as a show of good faith, assists Danny in rescuing a number of students being held prisoner within the caves. During this time frame, he was apparently contacted, or contacted Vordenberg, who offered to elevate him and the Zetas to the position of his right hand men on the condition he eliminates the threat that Laura's allies pose. He accomplishes this goal by betraying the group, stabbing and mortally wounding Danny, an act that gives him leverage to force Mel and the Summer Society to stand down. Having accomplished his goals, he explains his motives behind his betrayal, citing Vordenberg offered him a reward he couldn't resist. Content, he departs the room, brushing off a last act of defiance from Kirsch. Relationships Mel - As a Zeta, Theo did not get along with Mel, a Summer. They clashed and argued in the manner of his relationship with Danny, although unlike his relationship with the latter, he was largely willing to work together with Mel when he realized his own standing at the school was endangered. Wilson Kirsch- Theo has little, if any, respect for Kirsch and treats him with scorn and in a condescending manner. This tormenting eventually leads Kirsch to abandon Theo's side and join with Laura to stop Vordenberg, causing Theo to abandon any restraint he had left, resorting to simply insulting and taunting Kirsch. Danny Lawrence- Theo and Danny had a largely antagonistic relationship, partially due to their personality clash and partially because of their membership in opposing groups. After numerous clashes and arguments, he opted to resolve their rivalry permanently, an act he accomplished by mortally wounding Danny. Category:Characters Category:Zeta Omega Mu Category:Season Two Characters Category:Student